


Pattern

by Inkandquills, writersstudy



Series: Inktober 2019 [10]
Category: NOIR (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, College Hockey, Cults, Demon Summoning, Demons, Getting Together, M/M, Slutty Yunsung, Yunsung's a scaredy cat, ashlee supports satanism but joining a cult is probably not wise, cawlidge hawkey, feat the rest of Noir and and 24K Kiyong, general stupidity, in the first chap, in the second chap, michelle doesn't support satanism or joining a cult, or as the locals call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkandquills/pseuds/Inkandquills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Inktober 2019, Day Ten!Prompt: PatternGroup: NoirPairing: Yunsung/SeunghoonA: Yunsung had gotten used to the pattern and Seunghoon just had to go mess it up.M: Noir gets a new member. Almost.[[PLEASE NOTE THAT WE, THE AUTHORS, HAVE NOT GIVEN PERMISSION FOR THIS WORK TO BE RE-POSTED ANYWHERE EXCEPT DIRECTLY ON AO3. IF YOU SEE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE, PLEASE REPORT IT FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT AND NOTIFY US AT LIVING.LENIENTLY@GMAIL.COM. THANK YOU.]]





	1. Ashlee

Fall had come early to the Luk University campus. The leaves were changing rapidly and the air was cool. The campus was abuzz with excitement, because the start of fall also meant the start of college hockey season. The LU men’s hockey team usually floated in the top ten teams ranked nationally, and in the top four of their conference. They were good, and the student section tickets always sold out in minutes. 

Nam Yunsung  _ hated _ hockey. He thought it was stupid game full of unnecessary violence and he had never been to a single game in his three years at LU. He was a senior now and had made it a point of pride that he would never go to a game in his entire college career. 

The one thing Yunsung did like about hockey was the dick he could get after. He wouldn’t exactly call himself the campus slut. He didn’t exactly sleep around, as he usually stayed steady with a sexual partner for a while before moving on. He did love good dick though, and hockey season brought a lot of it. See, Yunsung found that hockey players tended to express their emotions physically, whether that be elation or frustration, and it always translated into good dick. He didn’t date though. The players all maintained that they were straight, so they met in the heat of the moment and never spoke. 

His conquest at the moment was Shin Seunghoon, senior defenseman, captain of the team, and painfully in the closet. They’d slept together after a house party on the very first weekend of the school year and he’d been texting Yunsung after bad practices ever since. They’d just had their first game of the season and, judging by the way Seunghoon was currently fucking Yunsung into his mattress, it hadn’t gone well. The captain liked pillow talk and he knew that a team made overwhelmingly of freshmen meant they weren’t falling in line as easily as years past. The team wasn’t as seamless as it had supposedly been before and Yunsung, quite frankly, was tired of hearing about it. 

“You smell gross,” he complained as Seunghoon finally rolled off of him, “you’re really so angry you had to leave the rink without showering?” He shoved the shorter man away from him.

“Either take a shower or go home,” he demanded, “I don’t wanna smell you.” Seunghoon grumbled but rolled out of the bed, grabbing a towel from Yunsung’s drawer and disappearing into the shower. Yunsung got up with a groan and used his own dirty towel to clean himself off before getting dressed. 

“Yeonkuk texted me, there’s a party tonight,” Seunghoon said as he stepped out of the shower, “wanna come?” Yunsung wrinkled his nose. Normally, he would be chomping at the bit to go party with the team, but he wasn’t feeling it tonight.

“I’ve got a lot of work to do,” he lied, “maybe next time.” Seunghoon just grunted and grabbed his clothes off the ground. Once he left, Yunsung went to take a shower himself and cook dinner. He did actually have a bit of work to do, but he mostly hadn’t wanted to let Seunghoon accidentally out himself if they showed up together and he was limping. Besides, it was pretty solidly known what his relationship to the hockey team was and he really wasn’t feeling the inevitable slutshaming that would come with the evening. He was just glad he didn’t live in the dorms anymore. With a sigh, he booted up his laptop and hunkered down to get to work.

The next week, Yunsung and Siheon were sitting in the cafeteria, working on a project, when a shadow suddenly fell over them. Yunsung looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Seunghoon standing there.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he hissed. 

“Are you coming to the game tonight?” Seunghoon asked, “it’s our home opener.” Across the table, Siheon snorted.

“Absolutely not,” Yunsung said disdainfully, “I fucking hate hockey.” 

“Oh,” Seunghoon said, seeming a little dejected. 

“You can text me after,” Yunsung added quietly, “I’ll be around.”

“Why do you hate hockey so much?” Seunghoon asked later, when he was balls deep after a fantastic first win. Yunsung groaned and dropped his head back.

“It’s horrible,” he gritted out, “I mean, all sports are pointless, but hockey is pointless  _ and _ violent. You all get so angry over literally nothing.”

“Isn’t that why you like this though?” Seunghoon asked, slamming into Yunsung extra hard, making him moan.

“Sex is one thing,” Yunsung replied shakily, “it’s an acceptable outlet for the violence. But when you don’t have that outlet and you get angry, what happens? I don’t think I could ever trust a hockey player outside of sex. Nothing against you, of course, but I’m not willing to take that risk. Exceptions made for goaltenders, of course.” Seunghoon grunted and pulled out to reposition Yunsung beneath him. 

“You talk like you have experience,” the older man grumbled, “isn’t your entire point of pride that you’ve never been to a game?”

“I’ve never been to a college game,” Yunsung corrected, voice straining as Seunghoon pushed back in, “I went to plenty of games as a kid. My brother’s your new goaltender. Hockey was my entire life as a kid, and I didn’t even play.” 

“Kiyong’s your brother?” Seunghoon asked, stopping out of shock, “I would have never guessed.”

“Seunghoon,  _ please _ ,” Yunsung whined, “I’m so close.” 

“So wait, why are there exceptions for goaltenders?” Seunghoon asked as he started moving again.

“Any punches they throw are retaliatory,” Yunsung grunted out, “why does it matter? It doesn’t change my overall opinion.” He keened at a particularly well-placed thrust from Seunghoon and came across his stomach. Seunghoon pulled out and pulled the condom off, stroking himself until he came onto Yunsung’s stomach as well.

“Who’s hosting the party tonight?” the younger man asked as he reached over to grab the towel he’d left next to the bed.

“Minhyuk, but I don’t know if I’m feeling it,” Seunghoon said honestly, “I know I should make an appearance as captain, but don’t want to be the only sober one and deal with all the freshman immaturity. I mean, I’ll go if you want to, but otherwise I’m probably just gonna go home and sleep.” 

“What is with you?” Yunsung asked, “we’re not a thing, Seunghoon. You need to stop asking me out. This isn’t like that.”

“Why not?” Seunghoon asked evenly. 

“It doesn’t matter why,” Yunsung said evasively, “I’m not interested.” 

“There’s gotta be some reason other than you not liking hockey players,” Seunghoon said. He got up and started pulling on his clothes but made no other moves to leave.

“I’m not going to open myself up to you emotionally just for you to find a girlfriend in a few weeks and ghost me,” Yunsung said, “I’m not making that mistake again. Thanks though. I think you can find the door on your own.”

“Yunsung, I’m  _ gay _ ,” Seunghoon said, “there isn’t going to be a girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend, boyfriend, whatever,” Yunsung said disdainfully, “anyone’s better than the slut that’s fucked half your team.” Something fell over Seunghoon’s eyes and he sat down on the bed.

“Please tell me you don’t really think that about yourself,” he said imploringly.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Yunsung retorted, “it’s true.” 

“It isn’t,” Seunghoon said, “not of this team at least. And even if it was, that doesn’t change anything that I know about the real you. You’re an incredible person and I’d be crazy if I took advantage of you like that.” 

“It’s not like it’s anything new,” Yunsung said.

“No, but that doesn’t mean it’s okay,” Seunghoon said firmly, “the status quo isn’t always a good thing. Please, just give me a chance. We don’t have to be public if you don’t want to. I just want  _ you _ , Sung.” Yunsung bit his lip. He was so tempted to just give in. Seunghoon was nothing like the other players he’d slept with and actually seemed genuine about wanting him in more than just a sexual way. In the back of his mind, though, there were doubts. What if he was being set up for some huge public humiliation? What if this was all a trap? Was it worth it to take that risk?

“Okay,” he said finally, voice quiet, “but I’m still not going to any games.” Seunghoon smiled widely and leaned over to finally kiss Yunsung how he wanted.

Months passed and Yunsung was the happiest he’d ever been. According to Seunghoon, Kiyong had threatened his captain profusely when he found out about their relationship, which Yunsung appreciated. He didn’t have the best relationship with his brother, so it was nice to see the younger Nam being so protective. 

True to his word, he still didn’t go to any games. However, it wasn’t for lack of trying. As the end of the season approached, he wanted to go to at least one to support Seunghoon in his senior year, but something always came up. For senior night, his grandmother got sick. For the conference tournament, it was midterms week. For the first round of nationals, he had a conference to present at and for the semifinal game, it was his exit exam. 

To his luck and everyone’s amazement, the team won the semifinals and advanced to the national championship game, where Yunsung was now standing, pressed to the glass. His heart was pounding in his chest as he attempted to simultaneously watch the clock and watch Seunghoon. The team had done exceedingly well that year and were just seconds away from the end of the national championship game. If they could get just one more goal, they’d clinch the title, or else head into overtime. Even Siheon next to him, who had no interest in hockey at all, was jittering on his feet. 

Kiyong caught a hard shot right in the tip of his glove, sending groans and sighs of relief throughout the stadium. The puck dropped.

“Fourteen seconds left and it’s LU in possession now after a sharp save by freshman goaltender Nam Kiyong. It’s 9 to 38 and back to 9 now, just a few seconds left, nice grab by 68 there, and goal! From number 68, Shin Seunghoon, for the win! That’s Shin, from Kim and Yang at the buzzer! The Luk University Dragons have won the national title for the first time in program history!” Yunsung didn’t hear anything after that, deafened by the screams of the crowd around him, including his own. The team flooded the ice, gathering around their captain and lifting him onto their shoulders. Once he was back on the ice, Seunghoon led the team in a full lap of the rink and through congratulating their competitors. He hoisted the trophy over his head, skating a victory lap with it before gathering with the team to take pictures. 

As soon as the pictures were over, the team dispersed to take individual pictures and celebrate with fans through the glass. Leaving the trophy in the hands of Minhyuk and Siha, Seunghoon skated over to the bench and hopped the barrier. Yunsung was sitting in the third row from bottom right against the glass, where Seunghoon could easily reach him. Jumping up on the bench, Seunghoon peeled off his jersey and shoved it over his boyfriend’s head before dragging him into a deep kiss. Yunsung was too happy to care.


	2. Michelle

“No, no, that’s not right. I think you’re missing a line,” Yunsung said. He glanced down between the book in his hands and the design they were creating on the floor. 

“How could I have missed a line, everything’s exactly the same,” Yeonkuk countered. He sat back on his heels and looked down at the floor.

“I think we need to start over,” Yunsung said.

“And how exactly are we supposed to get the paint off the floor? No way. Give me the book I need to see it myself,” Yeonkuk huffed. He put the paint brush down and stood up. Ignoring Yunsung’s whines of protest, he snatched the book out of the younger man’s hand and looked at it.

“You’ve been looking at it upside down, you moron,” Yeonkuk said with a shake of his head. He turned the book around and glanced at the picture before handing it back.

“Oh,” Yunsung mumbled. He chuckled sheepishly. 

“At least we don’t have to start over.” Yeonkuk shook his head and knelt back down.

“What else do we need to get?” he asked as he started applying a second coat of paint to his lines. 

“We need...” Yunsung trailed off as he flipped through the book.

“Make sure you aren’t trying to read it upside down, it’s gonna make it harder,” Yeonkuk teased. Yunsung huffed and elected to ignore the older man.

“Okay we need five candles that fit the color of our demon, some incense that matches it scent, a scrying mirror, and we have to memorize it’s sigil and this prayer,” he rattled off. Yeonkuk sighed tiredly. 

“That’s so much. How the hell are we supposed to know what color candles to get?” he asked.

“We have to do some research and pick which demon we want to summon,” Yunsung replied. Yeonkuk groaned loudly and sat back on his hands.

“That could take forever! We don’t have time for that and Seunghoon hyung would definitely catch on,” he said. As if on cue the floorboards above them started to creak. Yunsung and Yeonkuk stared at each other for a moment before scrambling to clean everything up. Yeonkuk grabbed a rug and dragged it over the still slightly wet pentagram. Hopefully it wouldn’t stain too bad. Yunsung stored the book in the hole in the wall he had found it in and pushed the bookcase back in place. Yeonkuk dropped the rug just as the door at the top of the stairs opened.

“Hey, we’ve been waiting for you to eat for almost twenty minutes. Come on, everything’s getting cold,” Junyong called. Well that was certainly better than the alternative. 

“We’ll be up in a minute,” Yunsung called. The two men caught their breaths before heading upstairs and joining their friends for dinner. 

They all ate in silence. The rest of the members not brave enough to ask what all the yelling was about downstairs. Well Siheon was at least but not until they were upstairs getting ready for bed. 

“So what’d you do to piss off the old man?” he asked. 

“Nothing yet,” Yunsung replied cryptically. Siheon raised his eyebrows. 

“Okay, what are you planning on doing that pissed off the old man?” Siheon asked next. 

“Yeonkukkie hyung and I are going to try to summon a demon,” Yunsung said lowly. 

“Like an actual demon? Like pentagram on the floor saying a prayer summon a demon? Or using a fake magnetic ouija board from Toys R Us to summon a demon?” Siheon asked. 

“Pentagram’s already painted,” Yunsung grumbled, “we’re actually gonna do this right.”

“You painted a pentagram on the floor? Why didn’t you just use chalk?” Siheon asked. What he failed to mention was that this was the coolest thing Yunsung had attempted to do since he had known the older man. 

“Because we don’t have any chalk and we don’t want to get redrawing it,” Yunsung said, “are you gonna tell hyung?” Siheon snorted. 

“No. I’m not a rat. Just don’t let Daewonnie or Minhyukkie find out and you’ll be fine,” he said. Yunsung sighed and relaxed. 

“I think it’s a cool idea. Let me know when you guys go back down there and I’ll try to keep hyung off your back,” Siheon said. Yunsung perked up and smiled. 

“Thanks, Siheonnie, I knew I can count on you.” He swooped down to place an attack kiss on the younger boy’s cheek. Siheon yelped in surprise but was too late to dodge. He wiped the spit off his cheek dramatically and glared up at Yunsung. 

“Don’t push it,” he growled. Yunsung raised his hands in surrender and traipsed out of the room and into his own. The following morning found him sitting on Yeonkuk’s bed, scrolling through his phone. 

“I can’t find any good demons,” he said, slightly defeated. 

“Well, what if we just pick a sigil we like and then find some incense and candles that we think match and go from there?” Yeonkuk suggested. 

“Yeah, that would probably be best,” Yunsung mumbled. He switched to an image search and soon found something that caught his eye. 

“What about this one?” he asked. It was a simple design, a pentagon containing a goat whose horns extended past the border. 

“Sure,” Yeonkuk said with a shrug. He studied the picture for a moment. “We’re going to need an earthy incense and probably some green candles.”

“I’ll ask Siheon to get us the candles while we get the incense so Seunghoon hyung doesn’t get too suspicious,” Yunsung said, already pulling his phone out of his pocket. He sent a quick text to Siheon and was relieved when the younger boy agreed. 

“Come on, let’s go now. We don’t have a lot of time before hyung gets home and gets suspicious,” Yunsung said. He grabbed Yeonkuk’s hand and pulled him downstairs. He didn’t know where to even start looking for incense but a quick google search pointed them in the right direction. It was harder than anticipated, finding a scent that fit their demon, but they couldn’t exactly ask for help. Almost an hour later they had finally picked out something and were on their way back to the house. When they went upstairs, five green candles sat on Yunsung’s desk with a little not explaining the payment that was due for the candles. Yunsung shook his head and pushed the note to the side; he could pay Siheon back later. 

“Should we try it tonight? We have everything we need. You just have to practice the prayer,” Yeonkuk said. 

“Yeah, we’ll go down after dinner,” Yunsung agreed. He somehow managed to sneak the book upstairs without drawing any attention to himself and spent the majority of his day memorizing the prayer he had to recite. As soon as dinner was done and everything was cleaned up, they ducked back down stairs. Yeonkuk was smart enough to lock the door this time. 

“Alright, you start burning the incense and I’ll get this candles lit,” Yunsung instructed. He dragged the rug off of the floor and groaned at the smudged pentagram underneath. 

“Hyung, the lines have to be perfect. Can you come fix them?” he whined. Yeonkuk huffed and put down the box of matches. 

“Sure switch with me,” he said. He grabbed the paint and carefully fixed the lines that the carpet had ruined. After quite a bit of fanning, the floor was dry enough to place a candle at each point of the star. Yeonkuk lit each one just as Yunsung finished burning off the incense. 

“Alright, I think everything’s ready,” he said excitedly. Yunsung said down on the edge of the circle and waited for Yeonkuk to sit next to him. He took a deep breath and mentally pictured their demon’s sigil before beginning to recite the prayer. Yeonkuk grabbed the book and opened it to make sure Yunsung didn’t miss any words. Upstairs the door handle jiggled. The person obviously was on a mission to get downstairs because they tried the lock again, this time with the key that would open it. The boys didn’t even register the thundering footsteps on the stairs until it was too late. 

“What the _ hell _are you two doing?” Seunghoon asked incredulously.

Yunsung’s eyes snapped open and he gasped for air. Neither of the men said anything, opting to just sit in silence.

“Well? What you two are trying to join a cult?” he asked.

“Oh no, we’re already part of one we don’t need another,” Yeonkuk said. He clamped his mouth shut when Seunghoon glared at him.

“I’m going to ask one more time. What the hell is all of these stuff, why did you paint the _ floor _, and why on Earth were you just mumbling some God forsaken demon chant?” Seunghoon asked much more calmly than he actually felt. 

“We were trying to summon a demon. Actually, no. We weren’t trying, we were summoning a demon,” Yunsung replied. Seunghoon’s eyes widened and he just stared at Yunsung.

“You… were trying to summon… a demon,” he echoed tiredly.

“And it was working and you ruined it!” Yunsung said with a pout. Seunghoon sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“I can’t believe this is what I have to deal with. We have _ work _to do. You can’t be painting the floors and buying useless crap for no reason,” Seunghoon said.

“It’s not useless!” Yunsung countered, “we’ll even prove it.” He closed his eyes and turned back towards the circle.

“No, no, no. I don’t want you to prove anything,” Seunghoon said quickly when Yunsung started reciting the prayer again. Yunsung’s eyes snapped open and he smirked.

“Aw, hyung, are you _ scared _of a little demon?” he teased.

“I most certainly am not but I am scared that you’ve somehow decided this was a good idea,” Seunghoon counted.

“Siheon agreed that it was a good idea!” Yunsung said.

“I don’t care what Siheon thinks he is _ not _a good judge of what things are good ideas or not,” Seunghoon said firmly.

“But-”

“No, no buts. Clean all of this up and you two are going to scrub that _ design _off of the floor because I don’t need the younger ones wandering down here and getting into this,” Seunghoon said. Yunsung pouted by didn’t move. Yeonkuk closed the book and set it to the side. Neither of the younger men moved.

“I want you both but upstairs in twenty minutes and I want this all gone. Understood?” Seunghoon asked. He received a nod from each of the younger men in reply. 

“Good.” With that he turned back around and headed upstairs, shaking his head and mumbling under his breath. Yunsung and Yeonkuk sat still until the door at the top of the stairs had closed behind Seunghoon. 

“Want to try it again?” Yeonkuk asked, picking up the book.

“Oh yeah, absolutely,” Yunsung said. He closed his eyes and began to recite the prayer again while a vivid image of their demon’s sigil dance across his mind. 


End file.
